Chocolate Seas
by subseeker
Summary: If anyone would have asked John Cena what had gotten him interested in the rookie Seth Rollins, he sure would have said that it was the amazing talent of the young man. But Randy knew better. He'd been there, had seen it… the very moment it happened. Those rich brown eyes had been the trap which had caught John... (Sethena, two-shot and not as bad as the summary sounds ;)
1. John

Okay, here we have my first attempt on Sethena and I dedicate this one to the Queen of Sethena, Milady Krys :) I hope you'll like it.

Well, I planned on doing this as a one-shot, but sometimes it seems as if I'm simply unable to keep things short. So this happens to be a two-shot (I admit tho the _main_-Sethena-part will happen in part two :3 )

Have fun!

* * *

><p>If anyone would have asked John Cena what had gotten him interested in the rookie Seth Rollins, he sure would have said that it was the amazing talent of the young man.<p>

If anyone would have asked Randy Orton what it had been that had caught John's interest in Seth, he would probably have smiled politely before saying the exact same thing… because it was the right answer to give. But Randy knew better. He'd been there, had seen it… the very moment it happened.

And John knew that Randy knew it, because they were best friends, had defined each others lifes for such a long time now that one single glance was enough to read the other. Yeah, Randy knew it…

Those rich brown eyes had been the trap which had caught John.

Such an innocent every day situation… as they had been standing in the cafeteria at the complany, talking about random stuff and John had been gazing around… as the words died on his tongue for a second that had been too long.

_Oh, wow. Chocolate seas…_

_One second. Blinking once, he shook the thought off and focused back on Randy and looked back at Randy, finding a soft smile on his friend's lips and a certain fondness sparkling in his eyes._

"_What?" John muttered, rolling his eyes as a grin grew on Randy's face._

_A superfluous question since he knew exactly what was going on in his friend's head. He knew Randy all too well and for John it was written in capital letters all over the other man's face. Ask me about his name. But he wasn't willed to play along since Randy would make this a game if he did._

"_Come on, ask me," Randy replied amused._

"_Ask you what, Orton?"_

_Randy didn't say anything, only grinned a bit wider. _

"_Don't give me that look," John huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. _

_Tilting his head a bit, the other man cooed: "Come on, Johnny… we both know you wanna know it."_

_Raising an eyebrow, John flipped him the bird and turned away to walk to his locker room. _

"_You're no fun, Cena!"_

_Four steps later Randy had caught up with him, walking at his side with a pout that barely covered the still lingering grin._

"_If you want fun, go find yourself a hobby, Orton. I'm not willed to play that game with you."_

_A snort beside him. But John wasn't the least bit willed to give in. _

"_No idea what you're getting at, I just wanted to be of help," Randy replied mock-hurt._

"_Sure, you're practically a Saint Bernard's dog, with a small keg around your neck, always willed and happy to be of help."_

_An arm was looped around his neck and he was being pulled against the taller man._

"_Why so bitchy, John?"_

"_Why such a pain in the ass, Randal?"_

_When they reached John's locker room, he peeled Randy's arm off and walked in, not bothering to close the door since he knew Randy would follow him anyway. A second later he heard the door being closed._

"_I'm not blind, Johnny."_

"_I know," John simply replied, beginning to change into his ring gear. "I just don't get why you're making a fuss about this now."_

_With a sigh Randy sat down on the bench and from the corner of his eye John noticed a change on the well-known face, the expression there becoming serious._

"_Because I've seen a glow in the eyes of my best friend, you know?" Randy said, tilting his head a little to catch John's gaze._

_It was the way Randy said it, so very-very softly and with affection that John couldn't help but look at the younger man and a sigh of his own on his lips as he sat down on the bench beside Randy, close enough that their shoulders and thighs touched. Those moments when it was only the two of them, those moments of just being best friends, moments of calm talking, comfortable silence and touches which said I'm here for you had become rare and precious._

_Now was such a moment._

"_He's got nice brown eyes," he admitted quietly, getting a nod in response._

"_And he's cute," Randy added._

"_Yeah, he is," John smiled._

_Sparkling brown eyes, a bright smile, a handsome face… Mr. Chocolate Seas was a good-looking man, but he was also way too young for him and probably way too straight, too. _

"_You gonna try your luck?"_

_Shaking his head no, he said: "Can't hit on every new guy just because they're cute."_

_A hand landed on his knee, gently patting it._

"_You don't hit on _anyone_ lately, Cena, and…" A loud knock at the door and a voice, telling John that his match was on in a few minutes interrupted Randy for a brief moment. "… and I guess I should go now. You gotta warm up, old man. But really, think about it. Maybe you should try your luck for once."_

_With that Randy got up and made his way to the door and he was just about to open it, as John called his name, stopping him._

"_Okay, Orton, you win," he muttered, his curiosity getting the best of him. "What's his name?"_

_Actually he had expected to find a stupid grin on Randy's face, but what he found there as his friend turned back around to him was only a tiny smile._

"_His name is Seth Rollins."_

Putting the dumbbell down to the floor, John grabbed his towel and wiped sweat off of his face, while his eyes stole clandestine glances from Seth who was doing chin-ups, his lean frame seeming even more wiry than usual, the defined muscles bulking under deliciously caramel-toned skin.

John knew he just shouldn't torture himself by doing this, but he couldn't help it. And the fact that the younger man's face was flushed while those kissable lips were slightly parted… combined with his tousled hair… and those breathy sounds…

_Fuuuuck… _John muttered in his mind, trying hard to gaze away, failing poorly.

Fuck. Well, exactly that. Seth looked pretty much like it wasn't chin-ups he was doing there. With a sigh John threw his towel on the far end of the weight bench, grabbed the dumbbell again and sat down on the bench to distract himself with some more work-out.

Lately doing his job had become heaven and hell at the same time. To be exactly ever since he had a storyline with Seth because suddenly they talked more than before, did some training together, had more matches against each other…

Looking straight into Seth's hooded eyes, the handsome face flushed while those kissable lips were slightly parted… made it difficult to focus on the match, mind you, because John was only human and his body… reacted…

It didn't make the whole thing better that he'd found out that Seth was actually gay.

He was still too old for the kid and…

"The kid is watching you, Johnny," a voice breathed right beside his ear, made him jump and he somehow managed to put the weights down instead of dropping them.

With a low chuckle Randy sat down beside him, holding a bottle of water out to him.

"U-hu, sure, Orton. Rollins is watching me. Right," John grumbled and emptied half of the bottle.

"He _is_ watching you. I just caught him staring," Randy stated, earning himself a snort. "And I also saw him watching your in-ring training."

"Well, maybe he wants to learn from me?" John muttered, about to grab the dumbbell again, but Randy put his foot on it.

This time Randy snorted.

"From you? What, how _not_ to do a Hurricanrana?" he grinned.

Kicking Randy's foot off the weights, John snapped half-heartedly: "Funny, Orton."

"Or how to become the most booed face of all times?" the younger man suggested.

"You know what? Fuck off."

Shifting a bit on the bench to give John some room as he went back to the biceps curls, he braced his ellbows on his knees, folded his hands and breathed: "Gee, someone's being bitchy today."

"Fuck. Off."

"Nah, don't want to. Annoying the hell outta you is fun, Cena. And, ya know, your self-chosen celibate kills your mood. You should do something about it, like getting yourself a good fuck for example."

"Dunno what you're talking about," John gritted out under the strain of the weight.

He knew what Randy was getting at though and to be honest, it surprised him that the topic hadn't come up sooner and he also knew that Randy was always the worried best friend, eventhough other people might think otherwise, but to discuss this now in the gym, surrounded by their co-workers... nope. Neither the right place, nor the right time.

"You haven't had sex ever since your crush on the kid has become a fully grown in-ring-boner problem, old man."

Setting the dumbbell down again, John grabbed his towel and hid his face in it, breathing a groan into the fabric.

"How good are the chances that you're vanishing into thin air the moment I take the towel away?" he sighed.

"Bad, Cena. Very-very bad," Randy chuckled lowly. "So? Whatcha gonna do about it?"

With another groan he pressed the towel a bit tighter to his face, muttered just loud enough for Randy to hear: "What the fuck, Orton? Are you keeping a diary about my sex life?"

"Yep and it's full of nothing. A yawning void," he heard his friend snort.

John was about to give a biting reply, as a voice stopped him dead.

"Uhm... am I disturbing you guys…?"

Seth.

Fuck.

"We've just discussed the lack of bed gymnastics in John's life," Randy stated totally seriously.

"Fuck. Off. Orton," John growled, landing an elbow on the other man's ribs.

There was a stiffled _oof_ and an amused _okay_ and then Randy stood up, patted John's shoulder friendly and left. With a sigh John took the towel away from his face… and gazed right into a pair of chocolate seas which twinkled at him with mirth. Deep and brown and warm and there was an even warmer smile playing on Seth's lips as he hunched in front of him.

Lips he so wanted to kiss…

"Hi," Seth said softly.

"Hi," he greeted back, hating and loving how his poor little heart jumped in his chest because of having Seth so close.

Wrenching his eyes away from those delicious chocolate eyes, he searched for his water bottle, finding it empty. A second later Seth's bottle appeared in his view.

"You can have mine, I'm done with my work-out," he heard the younger man say.

"Thanks," he mumbled, taking the bottle.

He felt a spark as their fingers touched and he wondered if Seth had felt it, too? Probably not. And while John drank some water, Seth sat down beside him and he really hoped that Seth didn't notice that he was just sitting down beside an oversized, pubescent twelve year old who almost choked on the water he was drinking because their thighs were touching suddenly.

_Get a grip, Cena, _he chided himself silently as he swallowed hard on the bit of water that had gone astray.

"The match on Monday night was great," Seth said as he leaned forward, bracing his forearms on his knees.

His hands were dangling between them and yes, Seth had beautiful hands, elegant with slender fingers and John knew that those hands were much stronger than they looked. It made him wonder how gentle their touch could be.

"Yeah, it was great. The audience loved it. And my head's still pounding from the DDT you delivered on me, Rollins," John laughed softly. "And I bet the show tomorrow will be great, too."

"Well, be happy if it's only your head. After that match my whole body ached. And one day Randy will snap my neck with his goddamn RKO," the younger man grumbled, rubbing his neck.

For a moment there was silence and John wondered why Seth was sitting here with him. It was nice though, having Seth so close for once without kicking his ass in the ring and he envied Roman and Dean their close friendship with Seth.

_Lucky devils,_ he sighed in his mind.

"Uhm… you and Randy, you're very close…" Seth said suddenly and it wasn't a question.

Frowning, John replied: "Yeah, we're very close. He's my best friend."

And then he frowned a bit more as he thought about the other man's words again. Everyone here knew that he and Randy were best friends for more than a decade now and after Seth being at the company for two years, he would have guessed that the other man knew it, too.

Seth's gaze dropped the floor momentarily while he gnawed on his bottom lip. A sight that might have been cute if John could have looked at it without noticing a not so nice feeling in his guts.

He just wanted to ask why Seth was asking that, as the younger man added very quietly: "Only your best friend?"

The question caught John off guard, leaving him staring at Seth, totally being at a loss for words and before he even had the chance to gather himself, he saw a blush spread over Seth's face, saw the brown eyes widen.

Saw him leave with a muttered _forget that I asked_.

For a full minute it was all John could do, stare after the other man even as he had vanished out of his view, while his mind clung to that last question as he tried to understand _how_ he should understand it.

_What the hell…?_

X

_Only your best friend?_

It was repeating in John's mind over and over again ever since Seth had practically fled from the gym the day before and he still wasn't sure how the hell he'd been supposed to understand the question. It wasn't the actual meaning, he wasn't that dense. The question was… why was Seth asking something like this? You would only ask a thing like that if you're interested in a certain person.

Sure was that the younger man was maximal embarrassed, because today before the show had started and most of the time during the show except for their segment and their match, as well as right after Seth avoided to speak with him, avoided eye-contact. Pretty much avoided him totally.

With a sigh John leaned back on the bench he was sitting, the noise in the room falling down on him like a rainstorm. Randy had talked him into coming for a beer after the show and now he was sitting here in the midst of too many people. Some distraction, Randy had said. But the distraction failed because the reason he needed distraction at all sat right in his line of sight only a few tables away from him.

And he was avoiding to eye-contact with him. Again.

The thing was, he'd been watching Seth today and what he'd seen… it didn't help him feel better, not the least bit. Because every time Seth had been talking to Randy, there had been a blush on his cheeks and the way he'd been looking at him... and even now, when he thought no one would notice… there was this certain something lying in them. Heavy and sad.

How good had the chances been that Seth was gay? If someone had asked him only a few months ago, he'd said that the chances werer close to null. Well, but Seth was gay. And he had chosen Randy…

An elbow nudged him in the side and his name was called softly.

"Stop torturing yourself and finally talk to him, Johnny," Randy said and as John looked over to him, he found deep worry etched to his face.

"What for?" he muttered, rubbing his hands through his face as he leaned back, his gaze finding back to Seth as his hands dropped to his thighs. He heard Randy huff and mumble something about him being a hopeless case. "Randy… he has a thing for _you_."

"John, you…"

"No, really. Yesterday he asked I if you and me are more than just best friends and then he practically fled from the gym and today he's avoiding me, but I've been watching him."

"Johnny…"

"He's staring at you when he thinks no one notices. The _way_ he's looking at you. Hell, he's blushing when you talk to him and…"

"Okay, Cena, stop," Randy cut him off. "Maybe he's blushing because he thinks that you've told me about what he has said yesterday? And maybe, _just maybe_ he asked you this because he _wants_ _you_ and he's looking at me the way he does because he _does think _that we're an item? Why the hell do you keep talking yourself into believing that you don't have a chance?"

And then Seth gazed over to them. Their gazes met. John couldn't read the expressions which fleeted over the younger man's face before he his eyes flicked away again, leaving John wishing he could see behind all this. He knew that Randy was right in a way and that he simply go to Seth and tell him… about his feelings… The worst thing that could happen was that Seth did not reciprocate his feelings.

Yet wasn't that bad enough?

But was not knowing it better?

"John… you're thinking too much…" Randy sighed, softly tapping John's forehead. "And as your best friend I have the duty to say this: either do something about your misery or stop bathing in it. You're acting ridiculous, man. Since when are you a coward? Either the kid tells you he's not feeling the same and it hurts for a while but you can go on eventually, or you could end up holding the man you want in your arms. It's that easy, you know? And you don't have any other options, because what you're doing right now is _not_ an option."

Randy's hand settled on the back of John's neck gently, the warmth it provided permeating the tense muscles and in between his spinning thoughts there was a part of him wondering if Randy knew that his touch could do magic. It did its magic right now, calming, soothing. Giving him a strength he lacked lately.

"Stop hurting yourself, Johnny. Go to him."

"And you're picking up the pieces when I go over now and he shatters me?" John said, willing a small smile to his lips although he knew that Randy could look right through it.

The smile Randy gave him though was reassuring and as warm as his touch as he replied: "Gosh, stop being so dramatic, will ya? But if you feel better, I promise I'll pick up the pieces and I'll put you back together. I always will, Johnny. And now go and get your man, you lovesick idiot."

Nodding slightly, more to himself than to Randy actually, John took a deep breath and got up. Funny, wasn't it, that when it came to Seth, that he lost all of his self-confidence and in addition he was out of practice concerning being the one who did the first move. Over the time he'd gotten used to being the one women and men tried to hit on.

Slowly he made his way over to the younger man, willing his thoughts to stop spinning so he would be able to get a straight sentence over his lips that wouldn't make him look like a complete idiot. Only a few more meters… and suddenly Seth looked up to him, his eyes widening as he seemed to realize that John was approaching _him_. Quickly rising from his chair the other man left the table he'd been sitting at and dug his way through the crowd while his friends stared after him in confusion.

Quickening his pace, John caught him off before Seth could flee to the restrooms. His fingers closed around the other man's wrist to stop his retreat, staying there even as Seth just stood there, dipping his head a bit forward with a sigh on his lips. Seconds passed in which neither of them moved. Seconds in which John fought to bring a word over his lips. His heart began to pound in his chest and a lump formed in his throat.

"Seth," he said eventually very quietly and noticed how Seth's shoulders tensed.

"Let go," Seth breathed.

"No," John replied, hesitantly pulling the other man towards him. "We need to talk."

"Please let go, John," Seth repeated while taking a step back again, but John's fingers stayed wrapped around his wrist.

"Seth, what you've said yesterday… how am I supposed to understand it?"

"Just… just forget it, okay? And now let me go."

Tilting his head a little to the side, John tried to catch the other man's gaze. Without success, because Seth turned his face away.

"Look at me," John urged softly, but the younger man only closed his eyes. "Seth, please…"

For a long moment there was no reaction. But eventually Seth opened his eyes and locked gazes with John's and… Seth was scared...? But before he could tell him that there was no need to be scared, someone stepped up beside them and a big hand landed on John's, peeling his fingers off of Seth's arm.

Roman.

"You heard him, Cena. Take your hand off," Roman said lowly, scowling at him.

John's hand dropped to his side, missing the warmth of the other man against his palm already.

"Listen, I just wanted to talk…"

"But he obviously doesn't want to talk to you," the big man cut him off. Throwing an arm around Seth's shoulder, he added: "Let's go back to the table, Seth."

With that Roman steered Seth away from John and the last thing John saw before they vanished in the busyness around them was Seth, gazing back at him with sadness in those brown eyes…

Not even twenty minutes later he was lying on the bed of his hotel room. He'd left the bar after standing there like a stuffed dummy for a full minute, staring after the two men while he was torn between following them and simply leave and sit alone in his room, brooding.

Eventually he'd decided that for tonight the latter was the better idea, since Roman was in watch-dog mode and John had no interest in finding out if this watch-dog had sharp teeth.

_Fuck this… _John thought while throwing an arm over his eyes.

Finally he'd found the guts to try his luck and now he was lying here, none the wiser. Seeing Seth run away again, refusing to talk to him and seeing him scared… he simply didn't get what the hell this meant.

The same thoughts over and over again. Stop, rewind, play again.

Again and again and again.

Exhausting…

Spreading his other arm out, he let his hand smooth over the free space beside him, feeling an ache bloom in his chest because the bed felt awfully empty. It often did lately. Too often and in those nights he felt _cold_, just like he did now. With a heavy sigh he turned onto his side, curling up to a ball and pulled the duvet up to his chin, letting the strain of the show wear down on him. It didn't take long until the fingers of sleep were reaching for him, the twilight of being half awake and half asleep engulfing him like soft velvet and silencing his whirling thoughts. He was floating. Seconds… minutes… slipping deeper… as a knock at the door ripped through the approaching peace. With a groan he grabbed another pillow to press it to his ear. There was another knock. And brief silence. And then his name was being called. It took his brain a few seconds to understand whose voice it was.

Seth.

No… his mind was playing tricks on him.

And then his name was being called again, apologizing almost.

Throwing the pillow aside, he scrambled out of the bed, almost broke his neck as his foot got caught in the duvet and passed the short distance between bed and door in a few quick strides. Not caring that he was wearing only his boxershorts, he opened the door.

And his poor little heart skipped a few beats as he looked straight into those beloved chocolate seas.

"Seth?" he murmured, tilting his head to the side while his eyes roamed the handsome face.

There was a trace of fear in the tense features and apology. Nervousness. And sadness. But it was what he saw in Seth's _eyes_ that made his breath catch in his throat. A fire was blazing in them.

A shiver ran down his spine. And then the world stopped turning as Seth's hands came up to his shoulders, pushing him back into the room and sweet lips sealed over his in a hungry kiss…

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are greatly appreciated, so let me hear your voices!<strong>


	2. Seth

Yessssss, so I really managed to finish this one before TLC starts!

First of all thanks to TheGirlInThePinkScarf, SparkenRose, LegacyChick, Lovergyul, clarembees and Seth rollins babe for leaving reviews to the first chapter :)

I'm sorry that it took me so long to finish this one, but... yeah. It's done finally.

Enjoy, guys!

PS: I hope there are not too many typos and stuff in it. So if you find some, please kindly ignore them. Gotta make the corrections tomorrow because tonight I've already reached the point of being too 'screen blind' to find them... :3

* * *

><p>Heaven. This… this <em>had<em> to be heaven because it sure felt like it was. His hands on that sculpted chest and his lips… on those lips he had longed to taste for so long now. And while he pushed John further back into the room, claiming the older man's mouth in a hungry kiss… taking what his heart demanded for so very loudly that it echoed throughout his whole being, his mind struggled to wrap around the fact that he was really doing this.

He was kissing John, was stepping out of the shadow of pretense he had been hiding in all this time… showing the man he was in love with what had been locked away in his heart for too long already.

Kicking the door shut, Seth wrapped his arms around John's neck to keep him close while pressing up against him, molding their bodies together and his heart, it sang in joy as he felt strong arms close around him. Tightly. And it wasn't only those arms holding him, there was also a _need_ trickling into the kiss, pouring from John's lips right onto Seth's tongue and it tasted so goddamn sweet…

But then reality came rushing back, chiding Seth for being so naïve as John suddenly tensed against him and he felt the other pull back, felt him turn his head away to break the kiss. Desperate Seth tried to keep him close and with a breathless _please_ he tilted his head a little to bring their lips together again, but John's hands came up to Seth's arms to gently but insistently pull them away from around his neck.

His name was being whispered, pleadingly.

And then John met his gaze again. A heavy longing was gleaming in the cerulean orbs but the sadness that was etched into the handsome features and the indecisiveness it brought along seemed to be stronger.

No…no, nonono…. Finally this was really happening and John wanted this, too, had to because it fucking felt like he did and he couldn't lose John, now that he finally had him. Again he tried to bring their lips together, wanted to lock his arms around John's neck again but big, gentle hands cupped his face, holding him at distance.

"Seth, stop…" John said just above a whisper. "Stop…"

"But I don't want to stop. I want this, John. I want _you_, I…"

One of John's hands smoothed back, slipping into Seth's hair as he cut him off softly: "You're drunk. I won't let you do something you might regret tomorrow."

"I had two beer and a shot. I'm not drunk, it's just enough to give me the guts to do this. Randy… he came to me and he said that he needs to talk to me about you. He said that… that you… _like_ me…" A short pause in which Seth willed his wildly beating heart to calm down. "He said that you're like a little kid pressing your nose against the window of a candy store and… and that I'm the candy…" Seth said in a mere whisper, his voice shaking a bit because his heart just wouldn't stop hammering in his chest. For long second he kept silent, taking deep breaths because the truth was lying on his tongue and he would say it now, say what he was feeling. "I love you."

There, it was out. Time stood still, wrapping around this moment like a cocoon and Seth could only gaze into those blue eyes he'd come to love so dearly. He saw something shift, watched as something opened up in the depths of those beautiful baby blues, like a door to the other man's soul and so many different emotions where written there…

Kiss him, his heart said, because this was what he craved for, to taste those lips again he was already addicted to but instead of leaning in to kiss John again, he closed his eyes and rested their foreheads together. A sweet ache bloomed in his chest brighter and brighter at the other man's too addictive scent that filled his mind and heart with every breath he took.

The hand in his hair dove deeper and he felt fingers curl around the back of his neck in a firm yet not too firm hold that was deliciously possessive.

"I love you, too, Seth." And John's voice, this velvety rumble, it got right under his skin like a warm summer breeze, warming him, flooding his whole body. "God, I love you so much…"

He felt himself being lifted up and he automatically wrapped his legs around the thick waist. The kiss never broke as John carried him over to the bed and lowered him carefully onto the mattress. It was then that John drew back and for a moment he hovered over Seth, half lying on him and half kneeling between his legs while those cerulean orbs trailed hungrily over his face and then down to were his shirt rode up a bit, exposing an innocent patch of skin. Almost shy Seth brought his hands to the other man's chest, allowing his fingers to brush over the smooth, pale skin, mapping the bulky muscles before moving them up to his lover's face…. tracing a finger along the line of his jaw and over his bottom lip, while his other hand curled around the back of John's neck to pull him in again. Kissing the tip of his finger, John shook his head softly no.

"You're wearing too many clothes," he murmured, breathing another kiss against the digit.

Seth watched as he sat back on his heels and held a hand out towards him. He followed the call smiling. Lips sealed over lips once more and hands settled on his sides and smoothed up, freeing him of his shirt on their way up. The kiss broke just long enough to get rid of it.

... nimble fingers on his pants... opening, tugging, freeing him from too much fabric between them... and then John settled down on him... skin on skin... heat where John touched him... John's hard yet soft body under his touch and his hands smoothed down to that perfect ass, squeezing, kneading... John's scent filling his notstrils... and Seth fell, let go willingly to get lost in _John_ as deep as possible...

"Lie back down," was breathed against his lips while he felt a gentle hand push him back down to the mattress.

Seth did lie back down then, a tiny sound of complaint escaping his throat as those wonderful lips left his mouth, but the loss was forgotten as he felt them get busy on his neck, sucking, nipping, felt a hot tongue soothe the sensitive skin. Quiet moans and hums left Seth's mouth as he felt those lips kiss their way down and along his collarbone, over his chest to stop at a nipple for some teasing. A wave of goosebumps flared all over his body as John lightly scraped his nails along his sides before continuing to kiss and lick his way down. A gasp passed Seth's lips as John found a sensitive spot just above his hipbone, staying there for a second to suck at it hard enough to mark him.

Mine. His lips, his touch... everything whispered it. Mine... _mine_...

Lifting his head a little, John looked up to him and the possessive gleam in those intense blue orbs pierced deep into him. For the briefest of moments a predatory expression flashed over the handsome features, before John leaned down to run his tongue along the length of Seth's rock-hard, aching flesh. A shuddering breath passed Seth's lips, anticipation and arousal spiking throughout him and that breath morphed to a groan, ripping from his throat as wrapped his lips around his cock, going all the way down. Teeth gently grazed the sensitive flesh as the older man began to bob his head, sucking, licking and deep-throating the throbbing hardness. Heat between his legs, rolling through him in heavy waves. One of Seth's hands grabbed the sheets while the other found to John's shoulder to anchor himself somehow and it was all he could do because he was caught in the sight and lost in the sensations this man was causing in him.

"_H-holy shit_..." he mewled while he writhed and shivered, bucking his hips helplessly as John moaned, the throaty, vibrating sound fueling the need in him.

And suddenly he felt John pull back, drawing a whimper from his throat that wrapped around a begging _not yet_.

"Ssh..." John breathed then, placing a kiss on the inside of a well-toned thigh. "How do you want me?"

It took Seth a moment to understand what John meant.

"Wait... what?"

"This is about you and you seemed to be very fond of my ass, so... I guessed that you might want...?" John smirked, gazing at him with darkening eyes. "And next time it's my turn then."

"Jesus," Seth groaned at the mere idea of being buried in that too goddamn perfect ass. "Fuck, John..."

"That's what I want, yeah," the other man laughed softly. "So?"

"Uhm..." Gnawing at his bottom lip, he let his head fall back into the pillow because... "It's just... I've never, you know... been the one topping and..."

And suddenly he felt somehow silly and nervous, but he couldn't help it. He'd always been the one being fucked and here was John, telling him _this_ now and... what if he ruined it?

"Seth?" John asked quietly and Seth could feel the blue eyes look at him in question.

"What if I screw up?" he muttered, feeling even more silly.

"Babe, look at me." Lifting his head a little, Seth gazed down at John who smiled reassuringly. "Stop worrying, I have no doubt that you'll be mindblowing." And then John crawled up his body to lie down beside him, breathing a kiss to his lips. "And now tell me, _how_ do you want me, Babe?"

The question was wrapped in a voice so deep, rough and sexy that Seth's heart tripped, his cock twitching in anticipation and then... John took one of Seth's hands, wrapping his lips around index and middle finger, sucking them into his mouth... letting his tongue glide over them...

_Holy... fuck... _

"I want you on your hands and knees," Seth rasped, his eyes fixed on what John was doing there, the sight sending jolts of pure heat straight between his legs.

With a last swirl of his tongue John released his fingers, gazing at him with seductively darkened eyes and that need in Seth, it spiked.

He watched as John drew back and turned around and positioned himself in front of him, teasingly pressed his backside against his Seth's groin. It made Seth's breath hitch and his cock throb. John glanced back over his shoulder then with eyes even darker and burning with raw lust.

Breathing the older man's name, Seth smoothed his hands down the broad back to the round and so very perfect ass, his fingers digging into the firm flesh.

"No prep," John whispered, again pressing back against Seth's aching cock. "Just fuck me."

Seth took a deep breath, before spitting on his hand and slicking his cock up, positioning himself against his lover's entrance. Again his fingers dug into the firm backside, spreading the lush globes to his viewing pleasure as he buried himself to the hilt in John with one swift thrust.

He groaned, the sound breathless and stuttering as it tore from his throat at the sensation of being buried in the man he loved and had longed for... at the silken feeling, the incredible heat, the way John's body clenching around him. His hands brushed up to take hold on the other man's hips, his grip maybe tight enough to bruise, to mark, but John belonged to him now anyway so it was his right to mark him as his. A thin sheen of sweat was covering the pale skin, making it glisten in the dim light.

He began to move then and John met his thrusts, pushing back hard and seeking for that very spot, Seth angled his thrusts. It was the long, deep moan that fell from John's lips, descending to a harsh breath that told him that he'd found it. For the briefest of moments John looked back over his shoulder again with hooded eyes, black and deep and pure sex, drawing him in, pulling him down. His mind shut down and the world around him faded out, leaving only this man behind... the body that engulfed him with its burning heat and the delicious moans and groans John graced him with... the skin under his touch and that wonderful, addictive scent, floating through his mind.

Bright jolts of electricity ripped through him, dragging him him along... causing him to pound into his lover faster, harder, the solid body arching back against him. His heart hammered in his chest, pumpin _John_ through his veins like liquid fire. A fire that set his whole body in flames. His eyes drank down the way John's body quivered under his thrusts, how he moved against him to meet his every thrust and the way he was falling apart... because of him...

John's hand found to his abandonded cock, pumping it in the rhythm of Seth's thrusts who brought one of his hand down to John's, joining it. The waves of too hot pleasure which were rolling through him fused into each other, fueling the raging fire in him and the one between my legs even more. It crawled along my spine and curled up in his belly and his lungs and it washed all over his skin. He was so close, so damn close... and John was right there with, the heat around his cock already becoming tighter and suddenly he felt him tense up, before the body around his cock clenched and spasmed, pushing him over the edge and his hoarse shout as he came mingled into John's throaty and drawn-out moan. The heat in his belly exploded and washed through him in a blinding surge, bringing a full-body shudder along and with one last thrust he buried himself as deep as possible in the clenching heat, shooting his essence deep into his lover...

With a shaky breath Seth leaned forward, resting his forehead agains the broad back and for a long moment they remained like this, frozen in time, while trying to catch their breaths. It was John who moved first, drawing away to lie down, taking hold of Seth's hand to pull him down into his arms.

"Sure you've never done that before?" John panted, holding Seth a little tighter, maybe to stop the trembling.

"Yeah, was the first time, but I could get used to it," Seth smiled lazily, plastering himself all along his lover's body for as much contact as he could get.

"Well then, Mister Rollins, you're a natural."

Pursing his lips slightly, Seth hummed: "Mmh, not sure... I think I need some more practice."

A soft snort from John.

Then: "Definitely something we can talk about."

For a moment quietness fell over them while they dwelled in the fading aftermath. Fingers started to travel over Seth's back in a loving caress, back and forth, painting images of affection on still sweat slicked skin and Seth couldn't remember a moment in his life he'd felt this good.

"So... Randy talked to you, huh?" John murmured after a while.

"Uh... yeah," Seth mumbled.

"And he said I'm like a kid, pressing my nose against the window of a candy store?"

There was definitely amusement lying in the other man's voice but also a slight annoyance which made Seth wince.

"Yeah. And he said that you'll probably kick his ass for spilling it." And acknowledging hum rumbled in the broad chest. "But he also said that it's worth it if there's a chance... that you can finally be happy."

A sigh. Utterly defeated. And a soft little laughter was following while the arm around him tightened its hold.

"I guess I have to thank him then."

Tilting his head back a little, Seth looked up to him with a smile that broadened as John dropped a kiss to his forehead.

"We both have to," Seth said quietly and yes, he really needed to thank Randy because he'd been the only one with the guts to do what two lovesick idiots hadn't managed to do for two long years.

"How did he get past your watchdog?"

"Rome doesn't have a problem with Randy talking to me."

"Oh, wonderful, so it's just me then?"

"No, it's... he's worried, you know? That people might badmouth me," Seth explained softly, tracing patterns on John's belly. "Like, that I'm fucking my way to the top of the company."

The caress on his back faltered and he felt a finger under his chin, urging him to look up again.

"People _will_ talk, you know? They always do," John sighs, the finger being lifted from Seth's chin to an eyebrow, tracing it affectionately. "Just don't listen to them. Those people who count will have your back and the rest... forget about them. You've reached to top of this company already, haven't you? And rightly so. You're too goddamn good and talented to listen to the shit they'll say, Babe." A little smile spread on John's lips, while his finger travelled down Seth's nose, stopping at the tip, softly tapping it. "_And_ you can sit back and watch them run with Roman and me on their heels. That is, if your grumpy watchdog hasn't bitten my head off by then."

"Don't worry, I'll put him on a leash. Just don't try to scratch him between the ears, he doesn't like his head patted by someone else but me," Seth grinned, shifting to crawl on top of the broader frame. John's arms came up immediately, circling his back to hold him safe and close. "Can we kiss a little more?" he purred, already leaning in to brush his lips over his lover's in a featherlight touch.

The answer was his name as a sigh on John's lips... lips which opened up for him, inviting him in. Tongues met half-way, sliding over each other... exploring, teasing... And they fell in a dance of slow and thorough kisses. Kisses which were demanding yet so infinitely tender and worshipping. Spine-tingling kisses... which were full of promises and unleashed all kinds of good feelings and Seth had to hold on to John because if not, he would have gotten lost in this moment, this kiss... in John.

And they floated in their own little bubble of happiness and sweet kisses… exploring, caressing and loving touches… Words of deepest affection being whispered so very softly… For minutes? Hours…

Until sleep eventually found them and in the peaceful darkness which pulled him down with gentle fingers there were John's words carrying him. A whisper, a promise...

_I love you._

X

_The first thing Seth became aware of as he climbed out of the blissful abyss of sleep was a soft touch… no, touches… on his neck. His shoulder. His belly. Warmth was pressed all along his back. Goosebumps flared all over his skin. And this was just too good to end and so he refused to open his eyes, to wake up fully, because what if this was just a wonderful dream and it would end the second he opened his eyes?_

_But then his name was being said in a voice that was smooth like a good Whiskey and so full of love that he couldn't help but follow the call. Pressing back against the warmth, he turned his head a bit into another soft touch against his cheek. Reaching back, his hand found a nice place on a round backside, lazily squeezing the firm flesh. Sweet memories emerged from the depths of his mind and a happy sigh passed his lips as the caresses on his belly continued, just like the soft touches. _

_John's lips. So very soft, so very sweet…_

"_Morning, Babe," was breathed in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine and another wave of goosebumps over his skin and he couldn't help but smile as he noticed a certain hardness pressing against his own ass and whispering his lover's name, Seth pressed back._

"_As much as I want you, Babe, we gotta get up now," John sighed, regret heavy in it. "We're late already."_

"_But I wanna…" Seth whined, angling his head to grant those busy lips on his skin a better access._

"_Promise, gonna make it up to you, okay?"_

_Turning around in the embrace, Seth pouted: "Nooo, not okay…" _

_His heart jumped in joy as he was met by sparkling baby blues which looked at him with unrestrained love shining in them, bright and warm. And he saw a promise lying in them, too. A promise that spoke of a happy life together. _

"_We only have about fifteen minutes left to get ready and our stuff packed and…"_

"_Will be enough if we hurry," Seth muttered, hooking a leg over John's, bringing their groins together while planting his mouth on the other man's neck._

_His hands found happy places on John's chest and on this tempting backside again, eagerly starting to roam over what was his now._

"_Seth…" he heard him breathe. "I want enough time to make you feel good, not a five-minutes-fuck." Fingers dove into his hair, travelling over his scalp affectionately and with a hum he began to suck at the skin that felt so wonderfully soft under his lips. "Come on, that's not fair."_

"_Life's a bitch, John," he smirked and wanted to go back to nibbling on his lover's neck as the fingers in his hair closed around a few strands to pull his head back gently._

_He tried to lean back in and capture the other man's mouth in a kiss but the hold on his hair stopped him, leaving him pouting._

"_Look at you… beautiful and cute…" John murmured as his gaze swept over Seth's face… who couldn't get enough of seeing this man look at him like this now, with love written all over the handsome features and shining in the beautiful blue eyes. "Who would have known that under this cute outer packing hides a naughty little monster."_

_The corners of John's mouth twitched as Seth bucked his hips again. _

"_Too much for you, old man?" Seth teased, getting a quirked brow in response._

"_When this old man is done with you, you'll walk funny for days… _kid_," John growled playfully. "But not today. And now come on, lets face this ugly world. Time's running."_

_Planting a kiss to Seth's forehead, John untangled himself from reluctant limbs and climbed out of the bed, holding a hand out towards him. With an unhappy sigh, Seth took it and let himself being pulled towards the waiting day._

_Barely ten minutes later they were stepping out of the elevatore after they had stopped by Seth's and Roman's shared room, finding it empty and while John made his way over to the front desk for the check-out, Seth was standing there in the lobby like a lost lamb, letting his eyes roam the room and people to find Roman._

_Luckily it didn't take him all too long until he found Roman who had already spotted him, making his way over to him, dragging both their suitcases along. The expression on his face was something between worry and relief. Luckily there was no hint that the other man was miffed because of him vanishing last night without at least one word where he would be._

"_Seth, where the hell have you been?" Roman breathed as he stepped up close to him._

_His friend's hands came up to gently frame his face. Always worried Roman…_

"_I… uhm, I…" Seth stuttered, not sure how to tell the other man the facts because he knew that Roman wasn't all too happy about the idea of John and him being an item. Not that he didn't like John, he actually did. It was the constellation. John Cena, WWE's poster boy for years now, with influence and a giant reputation and then there was Seth, a young man who had more or less just left the label rookie behind. What if people began to doubt that it was real love behind it? What if people began to badmouth him? It's what was going on in Roman's head. Seth knew it. "I… talked to John," he added eventually and a traitorous voice in the back of his mind whispered: kissed, licked, tasted, touched, fucked…_

_He managed just so to bite back a silly grin that threatened to show up, attempting to split his face in half, because John belonged to him now. He dipped his head a bit forward… and Roman… suddenly moved. And he moved fast. The hands left Seth's face and as Seth spun around to stop his friend, Roman as already out of his reach, walking away from him in big and fast strides and straight towards… John._

_One of Roman's hands twisted in the front of John's shirt as he shoved him back against a wall hard enough that Seth could hear a dull thud._

Fuck_, he thought, his mind racing. _Shit!

_Roman must have misunderstood something, maybe his stuttering or his gazing down, thought maybe that John had made him do something he had not wanted to do. There was utter surprise written all over John's face. The blue orbs flicked over to Seth and then back to Roman and Seth finally shook his own surprise off and passed the short distance almost running._

"_Rome, stop!" he called in an attempt to stop his friend from doing something really stupid._

_Just a blink before he could reach the two men, he watched a big hand closing around Roman's wrist in a death grip. And it wasn't John's…_

"_I suggest that you take your hand off," Randy growled, a shadow casting over dangerously narrowed eyes._

"_None of your business, Orton," Roman growled back, his gaze never leaving John._

_The expression of surprise had left John's face, replaced by a careful neutral one._

"_Roman, let go. Come on, everything is okay," Seth said while he tried to inch between Roman and John._

_He heard John murmur Randy's name and from the corner of his eye he noticed Randy laying a hand in the back of John's neck, heard him ask a quiet _you okay?_ And he also saw John smile at his friend with that special smile he only graced Randy with and if Seth hadn't known that it only based on deepest friendship, he'd probably had been deadly jealous now. But wasn't it the same way with him and Roman? Sure it was. Only that John and Randy had more of an old married couple than of being brothers. _

_His smile became a grin as he remembered Randy speaking about the lack of bed gymnastics in John's life. It had been a cute sight, seeing John quite embarrassed about Randy spilling that. But… that was over now, right? Right. From now on there would be lots of in-bed-Crossfit in John's life, with Seth being his personal trainer._

_His thoughts though rushed back to the here and now as he felt Roman press against him as if he wanted to pass him and get his hands back on John._

"_Rome…" Seth said more insistently this time, gently steering the big man backwards and away from John… and thus out of the line of fire, because despite the fact that Randy listened to John, there was no doubt that he had no problem with showing Roman how serious he was._

_After all there were two unspoken rules when it came to John and Randy: don't try to squeeze between them and touch one of them and you'll have the other beating the shit out of you, in the figurative and if necessary even the literal sense._

"I_ went to him last night," Seth explained, his voice placating and the hand on Roman's chest attempting to calm his friend and the smile that showed on his lips based on both the fact that he simply was happy that he and John were an item now and that Roman was so protective about him. "He did nothing that I didn't want him to do. You know that I love him and he loves me, too. You hear me, Rome? _He loves me, too_. Everything is okay, so stop worrying." His hand brushed further up to dive into the black mane, gently tugging at it to make Roman lean down to him a little. Resting their foreheads together, Seth added hushed: "How about you being a bit happy for me, big bro?"_

_A big arm wrapped around his neck and a defeated little sigh passed Roman's lips, followed by a soft little laughter._

"_I am, Seth," Roman said then and there was so much fondness lying in his voice that a golden warmth bloomed in Seth's chest. "I am happy for you that you finally got your man. It's just… I vowed to myself to make sure that no one will hurt you. Ever."_

"_I know, Rome, and you're doing a perfect job, but you really don't need to worry," Seth reassured his friend, receiving a breathed _okay_._

_Stepping back, the turned around to John who held out a hand towards Roman, nodding slightly. Ceasefire it said. And after a hesitant second and a quick glance to Seth, Roman took it._

"_Listen, Reigns, I love Seth and God knows, I'm gonna do all I can to make him happy."_

_Sharp grey eyes narrowed briefly, before Roman nodded slowly._

"_Gonna take you at your words, Cena," the big man said, tilting his head a bit to the side. His hold on John's hand tightened ever so slightly and Seth only noticed it because he saw the muscles of Roman's forearm flex a bit, saw John's nostrils flare. "Hurt him and I'm gonna punch you into the next week," Roman added lowly, not really threatening but definitely warning._

_He hadn't even finished his sentence as Randy moved, taking a step towards him, but John stretched an arm out, stopping him._

"_Deal," John said". "But that's not gonna happen."_

_Keeping on holding Randy back, he pulled his hand out of Roman's and slipped it into Seth's hair instead to gently tug him closer for a sweet little kiss._

"_Gotta go now, Babe. Got appointments today," John sighed against Seth's lips. _

"_You're taking another flight then?" Seth muttered a little disappointed that he had to let John go already._

_There was a strange tugging in Seth's chest and he realized that it was the silly feeling of a loss… just because John had to go now and he wouldn't see him until tomorrow. _

"_Don't want to, but yeah," he heard his lover apologize. "But how about we meet at the gym tomorrow for a bit of work-out? Got a surprise for you afterwards."_

_For a moment he considered giving John his best sad little puppy imitation to either make him stay or ask him to come with him, but it wouldn't have been fair. He knew that John couldn't simply cancel his appointments and he also knew how stressy a duty leaden day could be, so the last thing John needed now was someone clinging to his leg, not even if it was the man he loved. And it was only one day, right? _

_"Okay," he breathed and brought a smile to his lips, because there was already a slightly guilty expression spreading over the other man's face and he didn't want John to feel guilty. _

_Another kiss... and then he watched John walk away. An arm was wrapped around his neck and he was being pulled against Roman's side and it was good, because with every step John took, the more he was missing him already..._

That had been yesterday. Today, well...

Nervously tapping his fingers on his water bottle, Seth let his eyes sweep through the room for the umpteenth time in less than ten minutes... yeah, fuck, _not even_ ten minutes which felt like a whole fucking lifetime to him... and while he did, he silently begged to finally find what he was so desperately waiting for. Or rather, for who he was so desperately longing was probably more fitting.

John.

Ever since their ways had parted the day before, he was counting the minutes until he was allowed to touch, hold, taste the man he loved and recharge with John again, because he had already usef up all he had taken with him from that one night. Or as Roman had put it, he was running low on battery here and that brought system failures along, like, his brain refused to work properly, constantly beaming his mind back to his night with John. Like, leaving him staring absentmindedly into nothing with a silly grin on his lips. Or causing him to ceaselessly fiddle with his phone because the one message John was sending him each hour since they had parted yesterday suddenly wasn't enough anymore and maybe not laying the small device out of his hand might suck a message each and every single minute out of nowhere and yes, he knew very well how ridiculous he was acting here but no, he couldn't help it.

He was addicted.

But fuck, he fucking didn't care.

One day. One fucking day being away from John and how the hell had he even survived the past two years without him?

With a sigh he blinked once and brought the bottle to his lips, hesitanting for a confused second as his brain muttered that there was something wrong with the way the bottle felt against his lips. Frowning he took a look at said bottle... which was actually not a bottle but his phone and when had he put the bottle aside and grabbed his phone instead?

With another tiny sigh on his lips he sat down on the weight bench he had been standing beside, gazing at the screen of his phone in the hope to find a message there, although John had texted him about ten minutes ago that he would be ten minutes late, what acutally meant that John should be here now. But he wasn't.

He could go from counting the minutes to counting the seconds now, since he couldn't focus on doing anything but waiting here anyway. This had to be what was commonly called head over heels and hopelessly in love. Yeah, it had to. He was lost. Totally. In John.

_One... two... three... four... five..._

He counted. He really did count the seconds. Miscounted. Started anew...

"I've missed you," a low, velvety voice suddenly rumbled right beside his ear while strong and oh so gentle hands settled on his shoulders and thumbs began to brush back and forth innocently.

"John," Seth breathed and even if only a breath, the single word was trembling on his tongue in restrained happiness and relief, because while his heart jumped and sang, he couldn't jump his lover here in the middle of the gym, no matter how much he wanted to do it.

The jumping John had to wait until they got to John's place... but then he _would_ jump him. Much so. So instead he turned his head a bit to totally accidently and innocently bring his cheek in contact with those lips he so wanted to kiss again and reached back casually to lay his hand on a nicely shaped calf and yes, it maybe would have been better not to do this, but his hand refused to obey.

The thing was... now that John was here, focusing on his work-out wasn't any easier. They did their work-out though, lifting and pulling weights and there was the problem, because every time it was John's turn, all Seth could do was stare at that body that looked like carved out of stone, at those muscles, jumping and bulking, moving tantalizing under nicely pale and too fucking smooth skin. Soon there was a thin sheen of sweat covering John's body... glistening in the lights above them in the most tempting way with every move the other man made.

And all Seth could think off was to touch him and draw his tongue over that heated skin.

Every time John was close to him, a soft wave of John-scented air filled his nostrils, addictively spiced with fresh sweat and when their eyes met, it was this bright and sparkling blue that pierced right into his very soul and this too addictive smile John gave him that made his heart do happy flips.

He watched John, just as John watched him and he could read in those baby blues that John had a hard time to focus, too, at least on anything else but him. Couldn't gaze away when Seth's bottom lip got caught between his teeth... teasing, calling him... when Seth looked at him out from under his lashes... or breathed that tiny sound that came dangerously close to a moan.

The game went back and forth... back and forth... until John stepped up behind him to show him how to do a certain exercise correctly... brushing his hands over Seth's shoulders and along his arms as he inched so close that he stood pressed up against his back. Hot breath ghosted over the back of Seth's neck... and there was a hardness pressing against his backside. His breath hitched in his throat as he ever so slightly pushed his ass back against John. Weights were taken out of unresisting hands. A hand closed around Seth's wrist, pulling him towards the locker room. The air between them was humming with need as John dragged him along to the other end of the luckily empty locker room to a somewhat secluded corner.

Lips crashed in a kiss that was fierce, demanding and needy, tongues battling for dominance while eager hand ripped off the few clothes they were wearing, roaming, tugging, digging, feeling... pushing... holding close...

A groan escaped Seth's throat as John bit down on his bottom lip, before he was being shoved backwards against the wall. Strong hands held him pinned there, the broad frame of his lover trapping him in the small spot they were hiding in. John's eyes were darkened and deep and burning, the sight causing the hair on the back of his neck to raise, made his skin prick.

"I wanted to surprise you with a romantic dinner and a massage before making you writhe under me," John growled, moving in closer. "But no, you have to go and stick your ass up in the air and make those orgasm faces and moans during work-out. You teasing little shit."

A shuddering breath passed Seth's lips as John leaned in to suck at the pulse point of his neck while slipping a thick thigh between his legs, pressing it against his already interested cock with a delicious pressure.

"You want me to fuck you right here and now, don't you?" John's voice was low and husky, too goddamn sexy. "You want me to put my cock in that sweet ass of yours..." Not a question but a statement and the words sent a jolt of heat right down to his southern regions. "Say it," John demanded, the mixture of softness and roughness and sex combined with just a little bit more pressure with his thigh and John's hard cock digging into his hip had him rock-hard in less than a breath, leaving him dizzy as all his blood flowed in a heated rush southwards.

"John..." Seth whimpered in need, angling his neck to give those talented lips better access while bucking his hips helplessly, rubbing against the solid thigh. "God yes, I want you to put your dick in me... _uh_... I... want you to fuck me... _now_..."

"Good boy..." John hissed, bringing two fingers to Seth's lips. "Suck," he commanded and Seth obeyed, sucking and swirling his tongue around them while wrapping one of his legs around John's waist.

His heart was hammering in his chest in excitement and anticipation. Rocking his hips, he rubbed their throbbing cocks against each other, creating a delicate friction that left them both moaning quietly as he set for a slow but steady rhythm, holding on to the broad shoulders to anchor himself. John pulled his hand back then and closing his eyes, Seth rested his head back against the wall, as delicious waves of pleasure washed over him. Fingers were pushed past his entrance, moving it in and out of his willing body and a jolt of electricity shot through him as John crooked his fingers, hitting dead on his sweet spot. The need, it flared... the desire growing...

"Fuck me," he whimpered into John's ear, hearing him groan in response. "I need to feel you..."

Hooking his hands behind Seth's thighs, John lifted him up, his cock sliding into Seth's waiting body easily. For a moment they remained like this, not moving, only feeling... and Seth felt. John's heat. Felt his heart pound in the broad chest, running in the same rhythm as his own. He felt his cock twitch deep inside him and the tingling where the strong hands held his thighs in a almost bruising grip that was just painful enough to be delicious.

"You are... a goddamn sin..." John whispered and it was the only warning Seth got before John's hold on him tightened even more as he lifted him up and pulled him down again while thrusting up hard.

Seth barely managed to stifle the loud groan that wanted to escape his throat as John crashed into his prostate, rolling his hips again and again to bury himself as deep as possible in Seth's trembling body, driving into the tight heat... leaving Seth unable to do anything but hold on to him. The pleasure became brighter and brighter, coiling up in his belly, in his chest as he pressed closer to the other man, trapping his own aching, neglected cock between their bodies and the friction it created stole his breath.

The air between them filled with breathy little sound, stifled moans and groans and soon his body was inflame, the bright hot pleasure rolling through him in waves which carried him closer and closer towards his release. Everything narrowed on this moment, on that hard body moving against him, in him, on the jolts of lust that spread throughout him… causing his skin to prick. His fingers clawed at John's shoulders, his nails digging into the thick muscles hard enough to leave marks.

Faintly he heard John demand to look at him and he did, their gazes locking and those mesmerizing gems drew him in, held him prisoner as he fell into their depths deeper and deeper...

His mind clouded over. He could only feel… the fire, the electricity, blazing bright now. Lips sealed over his again, stealing a breath he didn't have. His whole being narrows on _John_. On his taste, his scent, his voice…

Too soon he felt the familiar tingling, the tightening of his balls as he rode on the waved of his lust but John was right there with him, his movements becoming erratic and through the daze of his arriving peak he felt the need to see his lover's eyes and as their gazes locked, it was the burning need for _him_, the love he found in those depths that pushed him over the edge. He let go, let himself fall and with a breathless moan he came, spurting his cum over both their stomachs as the pleasure within him unfurled, flooding him... inflaming him. His body clenched tightly around the hard flesh, pulling John over the edge with him. With one last thrust John buried himself deep in the clenching heat, pressing his face into the crook of Seth's neck to mute his broken groan that tore from his lips... sending a heavy shiver down Seth's spine that fused into the fading waves of his lust.

They stayed like this for long seconds, trying to catch their breaths and through the haze that engulfed his mind Seth realized that he felt ridiculously… complete...

"You okay, Babe?" John asked, dropping kisses to Seth's shoulder, kissing his way up to his mouth.

"Fuck, yeah... if I had known what you'd do with me, I would have teased the hell outta you sooner," Seth chuckled breathlessly, running his fingers over the broad back lazily. "Do you think anyone has heard us?"

John shrugged his shoulders, laughing softly: "Even if, we could have charged entry for the show."

"So... no five-minutes-fucks, huh?" Seth teased, gasping as John nipped down on his bottom lip playfully.

"This was a six-minutes-fuck," John snorted softly.

"Yeah, I'd say that, too, if I was you, old man," he grinned and stole a peck. And another. And a third. Because those lips belonged to him. "Can we still have the romatic dinner?" he purred. "And the massage? I want that massage, too."

"Everything you want, Babe. The dinner, the massage... and then I'll spend the whole night on making you scream my name." With that John lowered him down on slightly unsteady legs, but the arm that stayed wrapped around his waist held him safe. Tilting his head a bit to the side, John let his eyes wander over Seth's face. The baby blues were shining bright and wasn't there a hint of those dimples? There was... His cheek was cupped and a thumb brushed over it tenderly. "I love you," John said quietly but full of love.

And that love spread in Seth's chest, golden and pristine...

"And I love you, John..."

The sound of someone entering the locker room made them step apart and slip back into their work-out clothes just in time. Side by side they stepped out of their hidden corner to go and grab a badly needed shower.

John's index finger hooked behind Seth's as they did, the gesture as simple as innocent ... but it was the message lying in it that was perfection.

_You're mine. And I'm yours. _

- Fin -

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews pretty please? :3<strong>

**Someone interested in another Sethena?**


End file.
